


Magic Smiles

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Kyouhaba Week, #Kyouhaba Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba thinks Kyoutani's smiles are magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I took the Magic/Fantasy//Training Camp prompt so loosely!

  Yahaba thinks Kyoutani’s smiles are magic. He first saw one after Kentarou pulled of the left-handed spike in the match against Karasuno. He next saw Kyouken smile when he realized that the first years liked and respected him. The third time Yahaba saw Kyoutani smile seemed more personal, when he fell asleep on Shigeru’s shoulder on the way back from training camp. Yahaba didn’t know when he started counting the smiles, but the fifth seemed like a milestone. At first Yahaba isn’t even sure that it is Kentarou, because he’s at the park, playing with a huskie puppy. That was the first time Yahaba had seen his nurturing side. Yahaba’s favorite smile is the fourth time, when Kyoutani asks him to dinner and Shigeru agrees. That smile seemed to hold more magic than any of the rest, but maybe that was because Yahaba had been the one to cast its spell.

  A few years later, when they move in together, Yahaba tells Kyoutani that his smiles are magic. Kyoutani smiles again, a bit bashfully, and blushes a bit.

“Yours too.” Kentarou admits the next day, when they woke up next to one another. They had the rest of their lives to share their magic, together.


End file.
